sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Rose - Giai đoạn 1 Chương 3
=Chương 3: Princess VS Blindness= (The Fallen Rose - chương 3) Mặt đối mặt, nhưng chỉ có ánh nhìn từ một chiều... Allard thở hồng hộc sau một quãng chạy bộ dài. Nó dừng chân ngay khi phát hiện hình bóng lờ mờ to cao trắng xóa của đoàn người cuỗi trên lưng ngựa. Trong số đó, nó thấy rõ nhất, đó chính là hình ảnh trắng xóa mơ hồ của một con bạch mã, trên lưng là một màu hồng và đỏ xen kẽ hỗn độn chói lòa dưới ánh nắng khiến nó nheo mắt lại. Bỗng nó nghe thấy giọng nói vang ra từ hình ảnh đỏ rực ấy. Nó chắc chắn, đó chính là một cô gái. Kinh nghiệm nghe giọng đoán người cho phép Allard đoán được, hẳn người con gái ấy mới chỉ mười mấy tuổi đầu, trạc bằng tuổi nó... - Một dân thường mà có quyền cản trở công việc của ta sao ? - Allard !! Chàng cẩn thận !! Linette đứng ngoài cuộc nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt mà tim đập thình thịch ngập tràn nỗi hoang mang. Nàng lo sợ đâu gặp phải tình huống này, cô gái trên lưng con bạch mã kia có thể đả thương Allard mất. Nàng phải cảnh báo cho nó, nàng không tưởng tượng mình sẽ ra sao nếu chuyện tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra với Allard ! - Người đang đứng trước mặt chàng là Công chúa đấy !! Thì ra là vậy, Allard đã hiểu, vậy ra cô ta chính là con gái của Nhà vua. Nhưng không cần biết người đó là ai, nó nhất quyết không thể để vị thế thấp hèn của mình mà chùng bước. Sự công bằng với nó luôn là ưu tiên số một, nên nó không thể không đứng ra mà lên tiếng được ! - Công chúa... Allard đáp trả với thái độ bất mãn sục sôi trong lòng. Nó cũng phải ráng kiềm chế cảm xúc mà kiên nhẫn, chi bằng nó có thể giải quyết mâu thuẫn bằng cuộc đàm phán trước, sau đó thì tùy hoàn cảnh mà linh hoạt đối phó. Allard chưa kịp nói hết câu, cô gái lập tức nghiêm giọng chen ngang. - Ngươi không quỳ xuống để tâu ? - Nàng ngạc nhiên, tra hỏi nó - Rốt cuộc cha mẹ ngươi không dạy ngươi phép tắc gì khi nói chuyện với Hoàng tộc sao ?? Allard có nhớ lại lời bà Marianne dặn. Bà đã từng nói với nó, khi nhìn thấy người Hoàng tộc thì phải cúi người chào, trong trường hợp muốn tâu thưa thì phải quỳ xuống. Nó nhẫn nại mà khuỵu hai chân, nhưng khóe miệng vẫn đang nghiến răng hòng kìm nén được sự phẫn nộ. Nó là con người của thời đại văn minh nên nó lại càng không chấp nhận được cái kiểu này chút nào ! Đúng là thời xưa có khác... chỉ cần có địa vị thì cho dù có ở tuổi bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa cũng đủ làm sếp người ta rồi. Càng nghĩ đến đấy, lòng nó như bị sự căm phẫn thiêu đốt, nhưng ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy buộc phải dập tắt. Nó cân nhắc mình phải cẩn trọng, nó không muốn chỉ vì mình nó mà liên lụy đến Linette, đến mọi người. Allard giờ đây đã càng thấm thía thế nào là nỗi đau của những người xưa đã bị địa vị che mất lời nói... Hít một hơi thật sâu để giữ bình tĩnh, chờ cơn giận lắng xuống, nó nói. - Công chúa, xin nàng hãy xem xét lại. Người dân thị trấn chúng tôi không phải đã có lý do chính đáng để xin phép được khất hạn nộp thuế sao ? Vậy tại sao Người lại còn bắt ép họ ? Người biết đấy, suốt một tháng qua đến cả cái ăn còn đang là mối lo ngại lớn nhất trong thị trấn này. Chúng tôi phải lặn lội đường xa để thu nhập bánh, lúa mì đến từ các vùng lân cận. Xin Công chúa cho phép chúng tôi được thêm hai tháng nữa. Lúc ấy nạn đói được giải quyết chúng tôi sẽ hoàn trả đầy đủ. Mọi người trong thị trấn đều gật đầu tán thành, nhìn về phía đoàn Hoàng tộc với ánh mắt cầu xin. Họ hy vọng sao bọn Hoàng tộc có thể nghe theo Allard mà thông cảm cho họ. Phải, bây giờ ngoài nó ra không ai đủ can đảm như thế mà lớn tiếng với bọn quý tộc như thế được cả. Họ chỉ biết đặt hết hy vọng vào nó thôi. Nhưng... - Quy tắc là quy tắc !! - Nàng lạnh giọng gạt phăng hết mọi lời nói của Allard, đáp lại - Đã không chịu nộp thuế thì hãy chuẩn bị đem ra xét xử !!! - Công chúa ! - Allard phản kháng lại - Bây giờ Người sẽ định đi cướp bóc của cải của dân thường sao ? - Ta không còn cách nào khác. Nhưng nếu ta không làm thế, mọi người thị trấn này sẽ bị Quý tộc nơi này đem đi tra tấn vì đã xin gia hạn nộp thuế quá ba lần cho đến khi chịu nộp thuế ra. Ta chỉ đang làm điều tốt nhất để giữ cái mạng cho các người mà còn không biết trả ơn. Ngươi nghĩ xem, ngươi không còn cơ hội để cứu người đâu ! Nếu ngươi là ta, ngươi sẽ chọn con đường nào ? Nàng trả lời, đôi mắt buồn rười rượi nhìn chăm chăm vào Allard. Trong tim nàng cũng quặn thắt xót thương cho biết bao con người đã phải chịu cảnh xiềng xích mà cầu xin thảm thương dưới lệnh nàng, nhưng tình cảnh buộc nàng phải lạnh lùng. Nàng phải trói buộc hàng nước mắt đang than khóc trong lòng, không được để địa vị mình phải chùng bước. Nàng cho quay ngựa, thôi thúc tốp lính xông vào thị trấn lấy hết của cải của mọi người thì... - Thế thì các người cút hết khỏi đây đi !!!!! Sự im lặng đáng sợ bao trùm lấy mọi người, trong đó có cả Allard. Khi định thần mọi chuyện, nó sững người, mặt trắng bệch như trải qua mộc cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất. Nó sợ hãi lấy tay che miệng mình lại. "Chết rồi, mình lỡ quen miệng chửi thề hồi còn ở thế giới cũ..." XOẸT !! Nó bỗng nghe thấy tiếng lưỡi gươm tuốt ra cách đây không xa. Một bóng người trong lớp kim loại sáng bóng to cao nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa, cầm thanh gươm nhào về phía nó như một con báo hung tợn muốn cào cắn xé nát con mồi. - HỖN XƯỢC !!! Ngươi dám to tiếng với Công chúa à ?? Allard rùng mình thầm rủa, đúng là cái miệng hại cái thân mà ! Nó đang bị dồn vào nước cờ nguy hiểm, nó lục lọi lại mớ kiến thức trong trí não nhân tạo. Cũng thật may sao bọn nhà khoa học ác ôn mười hai năm trước đã có trang bị cho nó những kỹ năng võ thuật để đối kháng lại những trường hợp xấu nhất xảy ra. Và giờ, đây là lúc nó sẽ sử dụng chúng, dù không biết kết quả ra sao nhưng nó phải làm thế thôi ! "Bình tĩnh mà cảm nhận, mọi cử động đều cũng tạo âm thanh dù chỉ nhỏ nhất... Kia rồi ! Tiếng vung của kiếm phía bên trái." Allard nhanh chóng né sang bên phải, tức thì liền nhân cơ hội gồng hết sức có thể đấm vào đối thủ. Nó không thấy gì, nhưng ngọn lửa hung tàn vẫn tàn nhẫn bùng cháy trong huyết mạch khiến nó hành động mất hết kiểm soát. Nó chỉ có thể điên cuồng quơ quào tấn công ngẫu nhiên biết đâu sẽ trúng nhưng rốt cuộc... - Ngươi đang đánh ở đâu đấy ? Bùm !! Nó giật bắn mình. Một nguồn lực vô hình như bị không khí nén lại giáng một cú trời giáng ngay đằng sau lưng mà nổ như ngọn pháo kinh thiên động địa chói át cả đôi tai. Allard bị trúng toàn bộ cú công kích, liền văng ra xa hàng chục mét. Cảm giác mọi thứ quay cuồng khi bị hất bay trên không trung cùng cú đâm sầm một cách tàn bạo ngay sườn đồi, trong đầu nó chỉ có một từ duy nhất : "đau", cái đau từ trong nội tạng thấm xuyên dây thần kinh và hành hạ mãnh liệt vào bộ não nó. Nó liên tưởng đâu có khi cả xương lẫn cơ quan trong đó có thể bị bể nát sau cú đâm chí mạng này. Allard vô thức che miệng, một ngụm chất lỏng tanh nồng bật ra từ khóe miệng khiến nó ho sặc khó chịu. "Phải chăng... đây là máu ??" - Yếu quá đấy. Đó mới chỉ là cú tấn công nhẹ nhất của ta đấy mà ngươi đã thổ huyết rồi à ? - Vô lý !! Rõ ràng mình nghe thấy tiếng vung của kiếm ở đằng xa tít tắp kia. Vậy mà... tại sao lại có thể... từ khi nào hắn lại ở ngay đằng sau lưng mình vậy ?? Không lẽ đôi tai mình có vấn đề ?? Xoẹt ! ~ Allard lại nghe thấy tiếng vung của cây kiếm của đối phương trong không khí. Nó gượng đứng dậy, lần này nó sẽ không cho phép mình mắc phải sai lầm nữa. Nó cần phải tập trung hơn ! - Freiza.. Terou... Allard vô thức thét lên. Cảm giác đau rát đến tột độ như một con dao sắc nhọn sượt ngay giữa ngực khiến nó theo phản xạ giật lùi ra sau mà ngã huỵch xuống nền đất. Nó chạm vào giữa ngực, bàn tay cảm nhận thấy có cái gì đó âm ẩm thấm xuyên qua áo mình. Nhưng nó vẫn chưa hết hoảng hồn mà thở dốc. Thật may mắn làm sao vết thương này chỉ sượt dọc xuống nên không sâu, lại không chạm vào vết phỏng nên đã phần nào bớt nguy hiểm. Nó mà không né kịp, chắc chắn với lực vung kiếm thế này đầu nó đã có thể rơi xuống rồi ! Nhưng nó biết, nó không thể may mắn như thế này thêm lần thứ hai nếu nó không tìm cách đối phó. - Hà hà hà, né được đường kiếm của ta. Ngươi cũng khá đấy ! Giọng nói người đàn ông trầm xuống, ngay trực diện mặt Allard. Nó biết chắc có khi mình đang đụng phải một tay kiếm sĩ của bọn Hoàng tộc rồi. Liệu với tình thế này, thời gian không cho phép suy nghĩ, vậy thì bản thân nó cũng sẽ liều một phen. Chí ít cuối cùng cái chết của nó là vì muốn bảo vệ sự công bằng ! Bảo vệ cho Linette, một trong gia đình mà nó vô cùng yêu thương ! - Đó mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi... Tôi chấp ông ! Dù biết trong chiến đấu tay đôi, đã vậy còn bị bất lợi với đôi mắt mù lòa, xác suất nó sẽ thua mà bị giết dưới thanh kiếm của đối phương là chín mươi chín phần trăm (một phẩn trăm còn lại thì có thể loại trừ một cách triệt để). Thiết nghĩ, nó không còn đường lui nên quyết định đâm theo lao. Tuy nhiên... - Đừng vội chứ ! Ta sẽ tiếp tục đánh ngươi chỉ khi ngươi vượt qua được ma pháp ta ếm vào người ngươi không đã. Toàn thân bỗng bất động khiến Allard buộc rơi vào tình thế cứng trơ người như pho tượng đá mà ngả ngửa ra sau. Chuyện thật phi lý làm sao khi kèm với cái đau lại còn có cái lạnh đang bủa vây lấy nó. Nó lan ra từ vết thương trên ngực, theo các huyết mạch chảy khắp cơ thể như bị nọc độc hành hạ. Nó lạnh đến nỗi bây giờ bàn tay bàn chân đều đã bị cóng mà mất hết cảm giác. Nó thở dốc, nó thấy hơi khở của mình cũng ngày càng khó khăn hơn ! Chắc chắn từ trong lưỡi kiếm ấy còn có thêm một cái gì đó đang ăn sâu cơ thể nó ! - Ngươi rốt cuộc đã làm gì ta ?? - Nó thét lên. - Chỉ là một chút ma thuật của ta thôi. - Người đàn ông cười khẩy - Sức mạnh linh hồn ta thuộc về băng giá. Ta sẽ dùng cách này để khống chế ngươi lại. Allard nghe thấy loáng thoáng từ "ma thuật" trong cơn nửa tỉnh nửa mê thì chấn động. Liệu phải chăng cái lạnh đang hành hạ đôi tai nó khiến suy nghĩ từ thính giác lên não bộ bị lệch lạc hay không. Nhưng cho dù có lúc tỉnh táo nhất, chắc chắn nó cũng không muốn hiểu ! Hắn ta vừa nhắc đến chữ "ma thuật". Đáng lý "ma thuật" là chuyện viễn tưởng không hề tồn tại ngoài đời thực mà ? - Đừng ! Xin đừng làm hại đến Allard !! Linette liều mạng vụt chạy bước ra, dang hai tay để che chắn cho Allard. Dù vậy nhưng trong thân tâm nàng vẫn không khỏi run rẩy sợ sệt. Đối phương đang phía đối diện đây có thể giết cùng lúc hai người họ. Hoặc nếu mọi chuyện tệ hơn,... - Vậy thì... - Người đàn ông đáp - ... chiếu theo sắc lệnh Hoàng tộc, các ngươi đã hoàn toàn làm trái ý lệnh của Vua. Điều này hoàn toàn đồng nghĩa với tội danh: Phản bội Đế quốc. Lính đâu, bắt hai chúng nó lại !! Đem treo cổ, xử trảm công khai làm gương !!!! - Đủ rồi đấy, Henry ! Không được tự ý làm loạn !!! Lợi dụng ta đang lơ là lo chuyện khác mà ngươi đã đả thương người thế này à ?? Cuộc giằng co căng thẳng đến đứng tim bất ngờ vụt tắt ngay sau lời nói của Công chúa. Nàng nghiêm mặt, từ từ cho bạch mã tiến gần Allard. Bản thân nó cũng thấy hình bóng nàng nhưng nó không sợ. Cái lạnh từ sâu trong nó cũng được người đàn ông tên Henry hóa giải theo lệnh cô gái nên đã linh hoạt hơn. Nó lảo đảo đứng dậy, thì thầm bên tai Linette "Tôi sẽ không sao đâu" rồi bước lên phía trước mặc cho nàng ra sức ngăn cản. - Tên của ngươi là gì ? - Allard Nederville. - Nó trả lời. - TO GAN !!! - Tên Henry thét lên - Ngươi không hề tâu thưa rõ ràng sao ??? - Đừng làm phiền ta !! Nàng quắc mắt, ném cho Henry một cái nhìn sắc lẻm. Ông ta nổi gân xanh đỏ khắp hết cả mặt vì tức, song cũng phải chịu đựng hạ hỏa trước lời cảnh cáo ngầm của nàng. Bàn tay nàng vung ra, chạm nhẹ mà xoa xoa lên mái tóc đen tuyền của nó. Nó cảm thấy bàn tay này có cái gì đó khác với những cái xoa đầu mà bà Marianne thường hay làm. Cái xoa đầu này khiến nó thật ghê tởm. Hai bàn tay nó siết chặt thành nắm đấm chịu đựng sự phẫn nộ. Nó tự hỏi, rốt cuộc cô ta muốn gì ? Hay chẳng qua đó là sự lăng mạ mà cô ta dành cho nó ? Bỗng, Công chúa ra lệnh. - Ngươi, ngẩng mặt lên cho ta xem. - Không ! Ta từ chối ! - Ta nhắc lại, ngẩng mặt lên ! Nhóm ba bốn quân lính theo lệnh của Henry liền xông tới ấn chặt Allard xuống. Nó quyết liệt giằng co chống trả lại nhưng vô tình, một trong số chúng bất ngờ siết chặt vết phỏng bên bả vai trái của nó. - A !! Đau !! Allard giật nảy mà rên lên. Cơn đau hành hạ khiến nó không còn chút sức đâu mà phản kháng lại nữa. Nó bất lực quỳ xuống, để mặc một tên nắm lấy tóc mà kéo ngược, để lộ gương mặt của nó ngửa lên cao ngay trước mắt nàng. "Chà... Hóa ra... lại là một chàng trai khôi ngô tuấn tú..." Ngay cả bản thân Công chúa không kìm được sự kinh ngạc mà cảm thán. Rất nhiều cô gái trẻ cũng bị bắt trói thì lần đầu thấy được gương mặt của Allard cũng phải thất kinh ra, nhìn chằm chằm bằng ánh mắt mê mẩn. Nhưng với Linette, nàng nhìn tình thế hiện giờ của Allard càng chỉ muốn bật khóc, rốt cuộc nàng cũng không thể làm gì để cứu lấy nó... Nàng Công chúa nhìn Allard, đoán hẳn chắc con người này không thuộc về Đế quốc Pháp. Mái tóc đen tuyền thẳng mượt, làn da tuy trắng trẻo nhưng có chút ngăm vàng lạ thường. Thân hình cao lớn, tuy không đô con nhưng vẫn hằn nét bạo ngược nam tính với làn cơ săn chắc ở bắp tay và chân (do Allard đã nhiều năm đi bộ sâu trong rừng). Nàng nghĩ, hẳn con người này đến từ vùng phương Đông xa xôi. Điều chú ý nhất lúc này, nàng nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt của Allard, nó cũng đang nhìn về phía nàng nhưng lại không hề chớp lấy một giây. Đôi mắt nâu hạt dẻ vô hồn quyến rũ ấy như có sức hấp dẫn cuốn hút lấy cả trái tim nàng. Nó khiến nàng nhìn vào sâu hơn bên trong nữa... Nhưng nàng đã sớm nhận ra, nàng không thể nhìn thấu sâu vào trong nội tâm của con người này bằng đôi mắt. Chứng tỏ chúng có vấn đề ? - Công chúa, có phải... Người đang nhìn vào mắt tôi ? - Allard thiếu kiên nhẫn liền bật hỏi khiến nàng sực tỉnh. - Tại sao ngươi hỏi thế ? Ngươi không biết nãy giờ ta làm gì thật sao ? - Vì... đôi mắt tôi... không thể nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì... Nàng vỡ lẽ thầm a lên. Mặc dù trong thân tâm nàng cũng có chút nuối tiếc, một cậu thiếu niên điển trai với tính tình bốc đồng xốc nổi, dù đứng ở tình thế nào cũng không hề nao núng. Ấy thế mà, người đó lại bị mù... Nàng bỗng nảy ra một ý nghĩ. Nàng đáp lại. - Nederville - Nó vâng một tiếng khi nghe nàng gọi nó - Ngươi có muốn được ta chữa trị đôi mắt này không ? Nó như nghe thấy tiếng sét nổ ầm bên tai... Đúng ! Nó hoàn toàn không chịu nổi khi phải sống trong một thế giới chỉ toàn những bóng hình lờ mờ lắm rồi. Nó muốn được nhìn thấy ánh sáng như trước kia. Nó muốn được chứng kiến tận mắt từng vạn vật chứ không nghe kể hay chạm vào. Nhưng... chờ chút đã ! Chả phải một thần dược tài giỏi, am hiểu thảo dược như bà Marianne cũng không thể chữa được cho đôi mắt và cả vết phỏng trên người nó ? Huống chi là một nhóc Công chúa kia ? Nó không tin ! Trong lòng nó lại như núi lửa phong trào, chả nhẽ cô ta đang có âm mưu gì để lừa hại nó ? Nhưng cũng đừng lấy nỗi đau của nó ra mà làm trò cười chứ... - Hoang đường, tôi không tin... - Nó đáp trả lại. - Có giỏi thì hãy làm cho tôi xem. Một lúc sau, Allard chấn động, bây giờ thị giác của nó từ chỉ nhìn thấy hình ảnh lờ mờ giờ đây đã có thể nhìn rõ rất sắc nét từng hình ảnh. Mọi thứ ập đến với nó quá bất ngờ, quá đột ngột khiến nó rùng mình khiếp đảm nhưng cũng thoáng có sự vui mừng. Nó thấy được những ngôi nhà thấp lẻ tẻ trong thị trấn, nó thấy được mọi người xung quanh, ngay cả nhân ảnh của Linette cũng dần dà hiện rõ. Rồi nó hốt hoảng chạy lại gần con suối đang phản chiếu gương mặt của nó. Đúng thật !! Nó có thể nhìn thấy dung nhan của mình rồi !! Mười hai năm trôi qua... bây giờ nó còn không nhận ra chính bản thân mình nữa !! "Cái chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra thế này ?? Mới năm phút trước, mình còn không nhìn thấy gì, vậy mà bây giờ..." Allard quay người sang Công chúa. Nó không ngờ, hóa ra từ nãy đến giờ nó đã cãi tay đôi với một cô gái xinh đẹp như thế... Mái tóc xanh dương xõa dài thẳng mượt, đôi mắt màu mật ong đầy vẻ kiên quyết lạnh như băng nhìn về phía nó. Nàng trông thật kiều diễm với bộ váy màu đỏ, cưỡi trên lưng con bạch mã thật trông giống một đóa hoa hồng cao sang. Trên bàn tay trắng trẻo của nàng là một chiếc nhẫn đang phát ra thứ ánh sáng màu hồng dìu dịu, khói trắng từ chiến nhẫn phả ra, tạo hình thành một con thiên nga đang vẫy cánh trên nàng. - Đây là linh thần của ta. Linh hồn của ta thuộc về ánh sáng, có thể chữa trị mọi bệnh cho con người. "Hoang đường... Không thể nào... Chuyện này thật sự phi khoa học !!! Liệu phải chăng, cái gọi là "ma thuật" mà trong các sách vở cổ xưa hay nói đến... chẳng lẽ nó có thật ???" Ánh sáng chiếc nhẫn vụt tắt, cũng là lúc bóng tối lại bao trùm lấy nó. Nó đã trở lại thành người mù... - Ta đang trong quá trình luyện tập nên ma thuật không thể duy trì mãi mãi được. Tuy nhiên... - Nàng nói tiếp - ...ta bắt đầu cảm thấy ngươi thú vị hẳn ra đấy. Năng lượng chảy trong cơ thể ngươi có cái gì đó rất khác so với những linh hồn ta từng gặp. - Chờ chút, vậy nghĩa là sao ? Nó nghe thấy tiếng thét lên của nàng. - Lính đâu !!! Bắt Allard Nederville lại cho ta !!! Áp giải vào nhà lao đặc biệt của Hoàng gia !! "Gì chứ ??? Tôi đã có tội tình gì ??? Sao lại bắt tôi ?????" Nghe được tiếng lầm rầm của toán lính đang bủa vây, nó lường được hẳn trước mắt nó giờ đây phải là một tốp đến mười người. Nó không còn cách nào khác rồi: Một chọi mười là điều hoàn toàn không thể ! Mà không chống trả được, thì chỉ còn cách phải chạy thôi ! - Allard ! - Linette thét lên đập vào lưng nó đẩy về phía sau - Chàng chạy đi !! Chạy đi !! Tôi sẽ chặn chúng lại !! - Đừng !! Không được, Linette !! - Ngươi ! Mau tránh ra !! Vút vút vút !! Allard nghe thấy tiếng vung kiếm liên hồi đến hàng chục nhát... Tiếng la lên thảm thiết của Linette vọng ra. Nó siết chặt lồng ngực, nó thể không chịu nổi nữa !! Hàng nước mắt cứ thế lăn dài, nó muốn quay lại để bảo vệ cho nàng. Nhưng mọi thứ đã quá trễ, mọi thứ với nó ngừng hẳn như thời gian đang dừng lại trong phút chốc. Cuối cùng, nó nghe thấy tiếng thét, hòa lẫn tiếng khóc lên của người dân thị trấn, nó hiểu được mọi chuyện. Allard biết, mình không thể làm được gì nữa rồi... Nó quay lưng chạy đi, nhưng trong thân tâm muốn gào khóc. "A !! Linette !!!!! Tại sao... Tại sao nàng lại làm thế ??? Linette !!!! Tôi phải làm sao đây ?? Tôi không thể nguôi ngoai nỗi nhớ nàng !!!!" "Hãy đi đi, Allard. Tôi sẽ không sao đâu... Cuộc sống mà, số phận con người đã có sinh ra rồi cũng phải chết đi... Nhưng chàng sẽ hiểu được tấm lòng tôi thôi. Tôi làm như vậy, không chỉ đơn thuần chúng ta là gia đình, mà không phải vì tình bạn... Allard Nederville, tôi yêu chàng." Nhưng nào đâu Allard có thể nghe thấy tiếng nói của nàng chứ ? - Tóm hắn lại, không cho hắn thoát !! Allard trong tình thế mù lòa thế này càng không thể phân định được mình đang chạy phương nào. Đôi chân của nó vận động hết tối đa tốc lực, nó phải chạy, nó không muốn bị bắt ! Nó thà được sống trong bóng tối nhưng hạnh phúc cùng bên bà Marianne, hơn là được chữa trị nhưng phải sống trong cảnh tù đày !! Nó không muốn cái chết của Linette sẽ trở nên vô ích !! Với lại nó đã hứa với mọi người trước khi đến thế giới này... Nó nhất định phải sống !! Rầm !! - Ay da... Đau quá... Đang chạy trên con đồi, Allard vấp phải một rễ cây mà ngã lăn quay xuống. Cơn đau từ đó lại dấy lên như muốn thiêu cháy cả cơ thể. Chúng xuất phát từ các vết phỏng, chúng đang ngày một bóc mủ ra do ma sát trên mặt đất. Cho đến khi đâm sầm vào một gốc cây ở chân đồi, Allard gượng đứng dậy để chạy tiếp nhưng không thể. Nó đã bất động hoàn toàn, những dịch mủ từ vết thương chảy thấm ướt tấm áo vải của nó, đau đớn đến không tả được. Nó sợ hãi khi thấy loáng thoáng, hòa lẫn trong đó còn có cả màu đỏ của máu chảy. Cuối cùng, đoàn lính đã đến nơi, nó đờ đẫn mặc cho chúng gông cổ tay, cổ chân và mang nó đi... Từng hành động thô bạo của chúng không thương tiếc đụng chạm vào vết thương khiến não bộ nó bị hành hạ đến tê tái. Máu từ đó cũng chảy ra nhiều hơn, tạo thành một vệt dài màu đỏ khi người ta cố lôi nó đi. Trong thân tâm nó đang suy nghĩ... không phải nó đang thắc mắc vì sao Công chúa lại muốn bắt nó đi, nó cũng không quan tâm liệu nó sắp phải đối mặt với chuyện gì đang chờ phía trước, mà là... "Bà Marianne... Cháu xin lỗi... Linette nàng... Tôi thật sự xin lỗi, nàng đã ra đi vì tôi, mà tôi không thể làm được gì cho nàng. Nàng có thể đang dõi theo và thấy tôi. Nàng có thể trách, có thể hận tôi. Nhưng tôi chắc chắn, tôi thề với suốt cuộc đời này, tôi nguyện sẽ làm được điều gì đó để chuộc lại lỗi lầm cho nàng..." Chẳng mấy chốc, mất máu quá nhiều, cơn choáng váng bất ngờ ập đến khiến nó ngất lịm đi... *** Trong khi đó, trên con đồi cao, một bà lão đang đứng ở trước cửa nhà từ giữa trưa cho đến tối mịt. Lòng bà lo âu, đôi mắt kèm nhèm những giọt lệ nhìn về một phương xa xăm. - Allard, sao cháu vẫn chưa về với bà... ? Category:The Fallen Rose